Jessie
Jessie is an American Live-Action Disney Channel sitcom that premiered on September 30, 2011 and ended on October 16, 2015. The series has 4 seasons. Plot A young woman named Jessie Prescott moves from Texas to New York City to pursue her acting career, but ends up being the nanny to a wealthy family's four rambunctious children. Why It Rocks # It was one of the best Live-Action Disney Channel sitcoms during the 2010s. # Very unique and interesting concept. # Very likable, relatable and funny characters, such as Jessie, Emma, Luke, Ravi and Zuri. # Down to Earth acting. # Great chemistry between the characters. # Catchy theme song. # It is one of the Disney Channel shows to hit 4 seasons, since most Disney Channel shows have a maximum of 4 seasons. # It also reached over 100 episodes. However, in broadcast order, the show only has 98 episodes because the other 3 episodes that added up 101 episodes were combined. # Lots of funny and memorable moments. # The series finale is very emotional and heart warming. # As the series progresses, The Ross Kids grow up and experience character development. For instance, Emma goes from a somewhat snarky and conceited teenage girl to a hardworking young woman, Luke goes from being a mischievous prankster to a mature young man, Ravi goes from a somewhat awkward boy to a cool and intelligent young man and Zuri goes from a sassy little girl who has tons of imaginary friends to a still sassy, but strong-willed young woman. # Tony and Brooks are good love interests for Jessie. # It crossed over with Austin & Ally, Good Luck Charlie, Ultimate Spider-Man: Web-Warriors, Liv and Maddie and I Didn't Do It. # Its spin-off series "Bunk'd" is faithful to this series and was mostly well received, at least for its first two seasons. # Mrs. Kipling (originally Mr. Kipling) is an interesting pet. Bad Qualities # Arguably, the series should have ended earlier because The Ross Kids didn't really need Jessie to be their nanny anymore around Season 3. # Some of the characters have stereo-typical personalities. For instance, Emma has the dumb blonde stereo-type. # Some unlikable characters, such as Agatha, Mrs. Chesterfield and Zuri (sometimes; mainly in the earlier seasons). # The original version of the episode "Quitting Cold Koala" was pulled from its original airdate on May 17, 2013 due to a controversial scene involving The Ross Kids making fun of Stuart Wooten's food allergies to gluten. However, it was later revised with the controversial scene and other references to gluten allergies being removed and finally aired on July 5, 2013. # Its spin-off series "Bunk'd" experienced a major drop in quality after its second season. # Luke is not part of the main cast in Bunk'd due to Cameron Boyce filming the Live-Action Disney XD sitcom "Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything at the time. However, he does guest star in a couple of episodes. # Jessie never appeared in Bunk'd. # Depending on your view, Season 1 is a bit weak compared to Seasons 2-4. # Cameron Boyce (portrayer of Luke Ross) sadly and unexpectedly passed away on July 6, 2019. Category:2010's Programs Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:Disney Shows Category:Sitcoms Category:Live-Action Shows Category:Controversial Shows Category:Comedy shows Category:Disney Channel (Asia) Shows